


La Princesa y el Príncipe Azul

by EnayAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy, Humor, Prince Charming - Freeform, Princes & Princesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnayAlex/pseuds/EnayAlex
Summary: Érase una vez una princesa llamada Rosalinda que salió de su palacio en busca de su príncipe azul.





	La Princesa y el Príncipe Azul

**Author's Note:**

> English version >https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814823

Érase una vez una princesa llamada Rosalinda que vivía en un hermoso palacio de mármol. Lo tenía todo: una belleza envidiable, mucha riqueza y una voz celestial. Lo tenía todo… excepto a él. Así que un día salió de su palacio en busca de su príncipe azul.

Rosalinda viajó por todo el reino montada en su corcel blanco. Atravesó pueblos, campos, bosques, pantanos… pero no lo encontró.

Rosalinda, cansada y rendida, se bajó del corcel y fue a descansar cerca de un estanque. Allí, un sapo se le acercó y le habló:

– Éste no es un buen lugar para una hermosa princesa como tú.

Rosalinda vio al sapo con asombro e incredulidad. Nunca en su vida había visto a un sapo hablar.

– No te asustes preciosa, soy el príncipe Enrique del reino vecino y fui hechizado por una bruja. Sólo el beso del amor verdadero puede devolverme a la normalidad.

– Mi nombre es Rosalinda, estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul. Si de verdad eres lo que busco, te devolveré a la normalidad.

Y así fue. Rosalinda tomó al sapo con sus manos y lo besó. Una luz brilló de él y luego se transformó en un apuesto príncipe. Rostro tallado por los ángeles, cuerpo tonificado, larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules y una voz que enamoraba a cualquier mujer. Vestía un elegante atuendo real blanco y dorado.

Rosalinda y Enrique rápidamente se enamoraron el uno al otro y decidieron casarse.

El día de la boda todo el reino ha sido invitado. El interior de la catedral estaba decorado con flores de todo tipo. Durante la ceremonia, el padrino habló:

– Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir las vidas de la princesa Rosalinda y el príncipe Enrique. Quien se oponga a este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre.

– ¡De ninguna manera acepto esta unión! – alguien gritó. Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada y vieron con sorpresa a una rana con listón rosa acompañada de cinco renacuajos.

– ¡Frogina! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó el príncipe.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme así y dejar a tu esposa e hijos por esa chica que solo te quiere por tu apariencia, Enrique? – regañó furiosa la rana – Yo te amaba cuando eras un sapo.

– Enrique, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías formado una familia? – preguntó decepcionada Rosalinda. Su amado príncipe azul era un hombre casado.

– Rosalinda, yo… puedo explicarlo…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rosalinda abofeteó a su ex-prometido y huyó de la catedral llorando.

– La boda se cancela – dijo el padrino con indiferencia antes de marcharse.

Todos los invitados se marcharon a sus casas sin probar pastel. Frogina firmó los papeles del divorcio. Y la princesa Rosalinda y el príncipe Enrique vivieron infelices para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
